don't be an usual
by hi aidi
Summary: terpuruk karena oreintasinya yang menyimpang. Saat pesta ulang tahun sekolah dengan dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat hatinya merasa inilah akhir pencariannya. namun benarkah? Karena Naruto hanya bertemu dengannya dalam satu malam. Sasunaru fluffy. BL, Shonen-ai. cinderella ala 'di' ginilah hasilnya. RnR?


Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau kita harus menutupi segala hal yang tak sepantasnya orang lain ketahui tentang kita? Karena kita tak mau kehilangan teman, dijauhi, hingga akhirnya sendirian. Dan ya, aku juga berpikir begitu hingga menyimpan, apa yang selama ini menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang pergi dariku karena aku adalah seorang gay. Ya aku gay, dan aku selalu merasa diriku lebih cantik dan menarik dari wanita. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Hey , aku bukannya terlalu percaya diri. Tapi semua teman wanitaku saat masih SMP memusuhiku, karena para teman pria lebih memilih menembakku yang jelas-jelas adalah pria. Ditambah lagi aku memiliki ketertarikan dengan lelaki, jadi mudah saja bagiku mendapatkan seorang pria dan menjadikannya gay. Namun apa jadinya bila aku menunjukkan terang-terangan hal tersebut, dibenci,dimusuhi, atau malah dirajam beramai-ramai oleh teman-teman satu sekolah. Aku tak mau membayangkan itu, karenanya aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dari diriku yang sebenarnya dengan menjadi seorang lelaki dengan penampilan culun agar semua kecantikan yang kumiliki tersembunyi.

**Don't be an usual**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**

Ni cerita berdasarkan Naruto POV dan sedikit normal POV. Yups. Happy reading minna.

**Don't be an usual**

"Hey, minggu depan akan di adakan _Night party_. Jadi kau sudah menyiapkan apa saja." Seorang wanita rambut warna pink membuka suara. Dia masih asyik memoles kukunya dengan pewarna kuku warna pink senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ya, benar. Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Orang kedua dengan rambut pirang _ponytail_ menyahut dengan semangat. Dia tersenyum mengejek pada gadis _buble gum_." Dan yang pasti akan lebih cantik darimu."  
kulihat si gadis _buble gum_ itu mendidih, kalau ini kartun pasti matanya terbuka lebar, serta uap keluar dari kepalanya.

Brak.

Semua pasang mata melirik sekilas pada dua sosok itu, sebelum kembali pada aktivitas mereka setelah memutar bola mata bosan. Yah kedua orang itu memang selalu bersaing, dan merasa diri mereka paling cantik. Cih, memangnya hanya mereka gadis cantik di dunia ini.

"Kalian berkelahi karena membahas tidak penting seperti itu, benar-benar kekanak-kanakan." Kali ini gadis bercepol menengahi sebelum terjadi jambak-jambakan antara dua gadis itu. Dia kemudian duduk tenang di kursi belakang tepat disampingku, kalau tidak terhalang oleh jarak batas antar meja.

'_Yah, untuk apa memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu.'_ Batinku jengkel. Namun aku menggigit bibir.' _Tapi aku sebenarnya ingin ikut_.' Uhh menyebalkan sekali saat kau harus terus menyembunyikan dirimu yang sebenarnya dari orang luar.

Kembali kufokuskan pikiran pada pelajaran di depan. Karena guru yang sering terlambat itu -siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi _sensei_ sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sejenak melupakan keinginanku menghadiri pesta yang selalu membuat berkilauan para gadis remaja itu.

.

.

"Temanya ' _Menjadi bukan dirimu yang biasanya_' kan Naruto-_kun_." Ucap gadis bermata _amethyist_ itu untuk kesekian kalinya, dia bersandar pada bahu bidang kembarannya. Sementara aku hanya mendengus menanggapi bujukannya agar pergi ke pesta itu.

Aku hanya tidak ingin ketahuan diriku yang asli, saat aku terlalu asyik dalam pesta itu. Ya, pesta itu mengatakan menjadi bukan dirimu biasanya, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi diriku sebenarnya saja. Sedikitnya aku heran juga dengan tema yang di ajukan oleh _council_ sekolah tahun ini, sebagai pesta perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Sebenarnya hal itu malah menguntungkanku. Namun aku terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan diriku, bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenaliku.' _Tidak, aku tidak siap sendirian_.'

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang akan bisa mengenalimu." Ucap Hinata lagi percaya diri, dia kembali membujukku setelah melihatku yang mulai goyah.

Uh kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan lelaki tampan dan menerimaku apa adanya sih tidak apa-apa. Bayangkan saja saat kita pergi ke pesta layaknya putri cinderella, bertemu pangeran tampan, lalu dia mengatakan cinta padamu siapa yang tidak bahagia? Dan aku paling suka bagian pangeran tampan, mengingatkanku pada pemuda di depanku yang menjadi sandaran Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa suasana mencekam.

"Hey, walaupun aku sahabatmu ,aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu bila melihat Neji-_kun_ seperti itu." Desisan penuh ancaman berasal dari sahabatku itu. Hey , bukankah aneh seorang adik memanggil kakaknya dengan _suffix –kun_. Apalagi aura cemburu yang di sebarkannya ini, membuat bulu kudukku bagiku tidak aneh, karena mereka sepasang kekasih. Ya, mereka sama sepertiku kalau aku menyembunyikan diriku tapi mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Sama-sama menyakitkan bukan. Kami bersahabat dan hanya kami yang tau tentang diri kami, mereka tau tentang diriku yang seorang gay dan aku tau tentang hubungan terlarang mereka yang benar-benar terlarang.

"Lebih baik kau turuti saja Hinata, Naruto. Kau tidak mau kan dia mengamuk." Kali ini Neji yang bersuara memecahkan tatapan membunuh dari Hinata ke arahku, menjadi tatapan merajuk ke arah Neji. Ku lihat Neji salah tingkah saat Hinata kelihatan mulai menangis, hah aktingnya memang hebat. Selalu berhasil membuat Neji mengakui kalau Hinata selalu benar, selalu imut, selalu baik selalu segala-galanya. Aku cukup heran dengannya, karena sifatnya selalu saja berbeda dengan diluar sana, dia begitu ekspresif saat bersama kami namun diluar begitu pasif. Apalagi kalau hanya bersama Neji, aku tidak tau bagaimana sikapnya.

Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan mupeng. Terlihat Neji sedang mengelus rambut indigo Hinata pelan, sementara sang adik tersenyum lebar. Bukan karena aku menyukai Neji, aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai bentuk sempurna pria idamanku. Sejujurnya aku iri pada mereka yang bisa saling mencintai walaupun hubungan mereka teramat sulit. Andai aku seperti mereka.

.

.

"Nah Naruto-_kun_ ayo kita mulai." Seru hinata semangat membawa benda berambut yang panjang serta sisir di kedua tangannya. Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat kurasa penampilan Hinata saat ini, yang terlihat begitu seram. Aku jadi merasa menyesal telah menyetujui saran Hinata.

"Err, bagaimana kalau tidak jadi saja?" Tanyaku gugup. Kulihat Hinata terdiam namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum manis, tetapi saat ini malah nampak seperti serigai setan.

"Tidak bisa." Dua kata dengan nada rendah berhasil membuatku mengangguk kaku. Apa boleh buat daripada aku mati digantung Hinata kemudian dijadikan boneka voodo. Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih belum punya pacar tau.

Kalau Neji ,dia hanya diam, duduk tenang di pinggir ranjang sembari membaca komik – satu-satunya bahan bacaan yang ada dikamarku. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan diriku yang sudah memelas minta dilepaskan dari pacarnya yang layaknya singa kelaparan lepas dari kandang. Benar-benar seram. Hiiiiii.

.

.

Suasana begitu ramai langsung menyapaku saat aku memasuki ruangan besar aula sekolah yang disulap menjadi ruangan bergaya Eropa klasik. Semua murid terlihat begitu menikmati pesta dengan pakaian menawan mereka. Kulihat Sakura dengan warna serba _dark_ itu, mengganti warna _pink_ yang biasanya selalu melekat di tubuhnya. Dia terlihat begitu anggun juga elegan namun aku tidak tertarik. Kalian ingatkan? Aku tidak suka wanita yang aku suka itu- ya kalian tahu sendiri lah. Lalu Ino dengan tampilan warna biru mudanya, gaunnya lumayan tertutup tidak sama dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu memakai rok 20 cm di atas lutut alias rok kekurangan bahan. Juga Tenten yang mengatakan tidak perduli dengan pesta ini tampil begitu _girly_ dengan warna pinknya, berbeda dengan kebiasaanya yang selalu tomboy. Semuanya terlihat begitu berbeda. Kalau Sakura dan Ino pasti karena mereka sedang mengincar lelaki tampan dan Tenten aku sangat tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Karena sekarang ini dia sedang berjalan ke arah pasangan yang selalu menutupi rahasia mereka –siapa lagi kalau buka Hinata dan Neji. Terlihat warna merah merajai wajahnya saat dia dekat dengan mereka berdua, err sebenarnya hanya Neji yang memakai cardigan coklat dengan kemeja berkancing yang terbuka sebagian, serta celana jeans yang begitu cocok di tubuhnya . Hinata juga dengan baju yang benar-benar _oh so wow_ –bagi pria normal, aku tidak yakin mereka tidak berkelahi saat berangkat kemari. Karena Neji itu juga sama protektifnya dengan Hinata.

"Neji, kau mau berdansa denganku?" Tanyanya malu-malu, namun hanya dibalas dengusan kasar Neji.

"Tidak tertarik." Ucapnya datar , kemudian menarik tangan Hinata yang tampak mengepal menahan marah itu. Namun sebelum berlalu ,Hinata sempat menunjukkan jempol terbalik ke arah Tenten, serta dengusan mengejek.

Aku hampir tertawa melihat itu. Wow, bahkan sifat mereka lebih ekspresif sekarang ini, terlepas dari segala peraturan Hyuuga. Benar-benar bukan diri mereka yang biasanya.

.

.

"Hanya ingin minum-minum nona?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia duduk di sampingku, pada meja yang dibentuk seperti bar itu. Namun jangan kalian pikir yang dimaksud minum-minum itu artinya alkohol, sekolah takkan mengijinkan itu.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.' _Tuhan pangeranku telah datang_.' Jeritku dalam hati. Astaga pria di depanku ini begitu sempurna, manik hitamnya terlihat begitu memikat, hidungnya begitu mancung sepertinya aku bisa bermain seluncuran disana. Lalu mukanya yang tak tampak komedo ataupun noda sedikitpun, apa benar dia pria? Atau dia wanita yang sedang menyamar sepertiku? Namun aku adalah pria yang menyamar menjadi wanita.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau hanya duduk diam dan melewati malam ini tanpa bersenang-senang. Bagaimanapun temanya adalah menjadi bukan dirimu yang biasanya kan?" Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku, entah kenapa debaran di jantungku terasa begitu kencang. Apa aku terkena serangan jantung?

"Mau berdansa?" Tawarnya ramah, tangannya masih setia terjulur di depanku, menunggu aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Err siapapun cubit aku, ini pasti mimpiku. Datang ke pesta membosankan ini dan lalu bertemu pangeran tampan dengan fisik layaknya tokoh serial cantik bukanlah prioritasku, ini pasti mimpi. Aku yakin itu.

Tapi entah kenapa tanganku perlahan menyambut uluran tangannya. Hangat. Terasa begitu nyata. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ sedang baik padaku, mengirimkan bidadara untuk menemaniku semalaman ini. Dia tersenyum lalu menarikku ke tengah lantai dansa yang ramai. Aku hanya menurut. Layaknya anak bebek yang mengikuti kemanapun sang induk pergi.

Tanganku diletakkannya dibahunya, lalu kedua tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggangku- yang untungnya tubuhku lebih pendek darinya, walaupun aku sudah mengenakan _high hells_. Kami mengikuti irama musik pelan yang terasa begitu romantis. Sesekali aku menginjak kakinya karena tak pandai berdansa, aku tersenyum salah tingkah sebagai penyampaian kata maaf namun dia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku . Mengelus rambut panjangku pelan yang sebenarnya adalah palsu. Kuharap Hinata cukup kuat menyematkan rambut ini dikepalaku hingga tak harus lepas jika dia terus-terusan mengelusnya. Uhh aku begitu suka sentuhan lembutnya.

Kulihat pakaiannya yang berupa _tuxedo_ putih dengan bunga mawar dikantung kanannya, dia tampak begitu yah romantis. Kurasa cukup serasi bila dipadukan dengan warna biru semata dengan warna mataku pada gaun yang kini aku kenakan. Panjangnya hanya selutut namun bagian atasnya cukup tertutup, hingga tidak memperlihatkan bagian yang tentunya begitu aku lindungi. Bisa gawat kalau sampai terlihat, apalagi dari tadi banyak pria yang mendekatiku dan mengajakku berdansa. Hanya kubalas dengan gelengan pelan dan senyuman kecil. Namun saat dia mengajakku aku tak bisa menolak, kuharap bra yang diberikan Hinata tadi cukup untuk mengelabuinya dari kenyataan dadaku rata.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arahku, dan aku hanya bisa menerimanya. Kami sama sekali tak memejamkan mata, saling bertatapan satu sama lain saat bibir kami saling melumat. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa memanas dan dadaku hangat saat melihat pantulan diriku dari mata hitam kelamnya. Kuremas erat surai hitamnya yang mencuat, saat dia menekan belakang leherku untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Aku sudah tak peduli apapun saat ini, aku hanya ingin menikmati malam dimana aku bisa bersama pria yang bisa membuatku nyaman, melupakan segala masalah tentang diriku yang seorang gay. Bahkan ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang pria, ya pria di depanku ini yang mengambilnya- tentunya dengan penyamaranku sebagai seorang wanita. Wanita yah? Entah kenapa rasa sakit sedikit menusuk hatiku saat mengingat hanya bisa bertemu dengannya malam ini, karena setelah itu kami akan kembali menjadi diri kami yang biasa. Juga mengingat saat ini aku berpakaian sebagai wanita, mana mungkin dia bisa mengenaliku nantinya.

Sebuah benda yang bergeser di kepalaku membuatku tercekat. Segera saja aku menahan benda itu tetap ada di kepalaku, melepas ciuman mesra kami dan berlari meninggalkannya. Kudengar dia memanggilku namun aku tak menoleh, hanya terus berlari menghindari semua rahasiaku terbongkar.

.

.

"Kyyya, kau jadi pasangan ter hot Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata pelan namun tetap histeris. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk majalah dinding yang menempel sebuah poster yang bergambar seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda berciuman. Di bawahnya tertulis dengan tinta merah dan CAPSLOCK tulisan yang berbunyi. _"The hottest couple in this year."_

Gila. Aku hanya bisa melotot memandangi poster itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada rasa senang mengingat kejadian itu hingga jantungku berdetak kencang namun ada rasa sedih saat teringat aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarkan Hinata yang terus-terusan mengoceh.

**Normal POV**

Brak

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sai." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan kacamata tebal , kesal. Wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia baru bangun tidur.

"Kau jadi pasangan ter-hot tau." Jawab pemuda berkulit pucat itu pelan, membuat pemuda yang berkacamata tebal itu, kulitnya ikut-ikutan menjadi pucat.

"Seharusnya kau seperti itu terus Sasuke, jadi _fan-girls_mu kembali banyak. Kan mengesalkan kalau hanya aku yang meladeni mereka." Tambah pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan nada lelah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya mendengus, kemudian memandang pemuda itu tajam. Cih sial, gara-gara kalah taruhan dengan kakak dan kembarannya, dia harus pergi ke pesta itu dengan dandanan sekeren mungkin. Kalau tidak, maka tomat tidak akan tersaji di piring makannya selama seminggu. Ancaman yang kekanak-kanakan memang, namun berhasil karena sang ibu ikut serta juga ayahnya yang tak pernah ikut campur juga ikut-ikutan. Dia hanya bisa berharap sekarang ini , wajahnya tidak dikenali agar tidak ada _fans grils_ yang membuatnya gila dan terus-terusan dia hindari dengan dandanan culun seperti ini.

Namun saat kata pasangan yang terlintas diotaknya, membuatnya berpikir ulang. Sepertinya tidak masalah jika harus ke pesta perayaan sekolah dan bertemu dengan wanita cantik ahh pria cantik yang berhasil dia curi ciumannya. Kenapa dia tahu gadis itu pria? Dia kan Uchiha, jadi ya jenius lah. Dia menyerigai sinting membuat sang kembaran a.k.a Sai merinding. Dia akan mendapatkan pemuda itu, karena dia sudah ditandai- sebagai barang milik Uchiha.

FIN

Huahhhh. Akhirnya fic selintas di otak saat kuliah teringat Sasunaru, kangen sekolah SMA juga sih. Hehe , gomen kalau fic multichap belum di update, masih proses. Juga sequel my ice prince yang belum siap pindah genre jadi romance/hurt/comfort. Masih keranjingan fluffy.

Jadi adakah yang mau memberi review pada fic saya ini?

**Review please**


End file.
